Say
by daydream53
Summary: The brothers are divided from there fathers death, fighting nonstop. Sometimes it takes a good song to fix connections that were lost, and bring a family back together. SONG FIC.


HEY PEOPLE!!!

ok so this is based off the song Say by John Mayer

I though this song would make a good FanFic.

I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

READ ON

* * *

Mikey stood silently glancing around the empty living room. The room showed the wreck of the latest battle of the turtles. The TV remote sat on the ground across the room a crack on the back, a chair sat broken in the corner, and a torn book sat of the floor in the middle of the room. Mikey was unsure on how the little disagreement turned in to a full grown battle between all three of his older brothers.

They were all on edge, for the last few weeks, their father's death hit them hard. It was a shock to all of them when they woke up on that tuesday morning to find their father had passed away in his sleep. He was just fine the night before. Donny had said it was just his time, and they all knew it was true. Master Splinter has been dodging death for years, they all have been.

The first week was easy, they were all able to keep busy with planning the funeral. They contacted everyone, Master Splinter was a very popular rat. He was buried up at Casey's family farm, he always enjoyed their trips up there. It didn't hit the brothers till a few days after they got back to New York, and it came at full force. Raph and Leo were now at a point where they could not be in the same room for more than two minutes before they would start to fight. Donny was always close to snapping at everything, he put their father's death on his shoulders, they all did. Mikey mostly stayed out of the way, he would only step in if things got out of hand, but mostly just cleaned up after words.

Mikey let out a sad sigh before retreating back in to the kitchen. A small pile of dishes sat in the sink, the tower of cups, bowls, and plates tilted slightly. Flipping the switch to the radio, and turning on the water he began to do the dishes. A song echoed through the sewer home, and Mikey began to sing along.

_**Take all of your wasted honor**_

In the dojo Leo, continued to do move after move, his swords, swishing through the air over and over again. As the music drifted in to the candle lit room Leo slowed down listening to the music the first line catching his ear.

_**Every little past frustration**_

Raph let out a grunt as he continued to hit the punching bag. The red turtle slowed down when the music floated in to his room. He opened his mouth to yell at whoever was making that racket to turn it down when part of the song caught his attention.

_**Take all of your so-called problems,**_

Donny starred down at his latest invention screw driver in hand. Leaning in he began to screw in the last screw and he would be done. He was almost there when the sound of music threw him off. Donny quickly turned in his chair to find the source of the music when a line caught his ear.

_**better put them in quotations.**_

By now all four brothers were listening to the song blasting from the kitchen radio.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Donny stood from his chair and made his way through his cluttered lab. He weaved through the piles of equipment and papers, following the sound of the music.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Leo grabbed the blue rag hanging on one of the nearby racks, and wiped his face, still listening to the music. Dropping the rag to the ground and placing his weapons down Leo started for the exit, listening closely to the song.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Raph lowered his arms, grabbing hold of the swinging sand filled bag pulled it to a stop. With a look of announce and interest, Raph started to make his way to the exit of his bedroom, entranced by the music.

_**Say what you need to say**_

Mikey continued to work through the pile of dishes, singing along to the song. His back to the kitchen door Mikey's eyes started to fill with tears. He fought to keep them from falling, and continued to clean the dishes.

_**Say what you need to sssaaaaayyyy**_

Donny stuck his head out of the doorway from his lab and glanced around the room, before slipping out into the open. From his right Donny heard a door open then slam seconds later, Raph stormed down the hallway in his direction.

_**Walking like a one man army**_

Leo slipped out from inside the dojo. To his right he saw Raph walking from his bedroom. Donny stood out side his lab, his back to Leo. Leo tilted his head as the last phrase catching his ear.

_**Fighting with the shadows in your head**_

Red rimed eyes, met purple rimed eye as they both turned to the sound of the music. Both middle brothers came face to face with Leo, who was standing outside the entrance to the dojo. Another part of the song caught Raph's ear.

_**Living out the same old moment**_

Mikey let out a small hiss pulling his now bleeding hand out of the soapy water. Grabbing a nearby rag Mikey wrapped his hand, then reached carefully back into the dirty water. A second later he pulled back out a sharp steak knife that was hidden under the suds of soap on the top of the water.

_**Knowing you'd be better off instead**_

The three older brothers stood in a small circle all three listening to the song. The three exchanged glances none of them said any thing. The three then truned and began to walk farther into the living room.

_**If you could only**_

Leo, Raph and Donny waked slowly through the destroyed remains of the living room. The three turtles glanced around at the wreck, before looking once again at each other.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Raph was the first to move walking over the broken chair. The red turtle bent over picking up the fragments of wood. Gathering all the smaller pieces Raph placed them on the table then glanced back at his two other brothers.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Donny made his way over to the broken TV remote. He gently picked up the remote and broken pieces. Donny glanced at the broken object analyzing the damage, before turning back to his two older brothers.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Leo walked over the the open book. The blue turtle grabbed it by its binding and pulled it up from the ground. Flipping the book, so it was open to him Leo saw the pages were bend, crinkled, and torn. He then glanced up from the paper bound book at his brothers.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Mikey set the knife on the counter next to the sink and slowly unwrapped the rag from his hand. The cut ran across the inside of his three fingered hand, blood quickly flowed from the cut. Mikey's tear filled eyes over flowed and fell down his face.

_**Have no fear for giving in**_

Mikey slid into one of the kitchen chairs, tears falling down his face, hand throbbing with pain. Mikey snatched the nearest cloth on the table in front of him. Mikey let out another sob as the rag made contact with his hurt hand.

_**Have no fear for giving over**_

The three brothers in the living room made eye contact. Each had the same look running on the across their faces, a mix of shock, confusion and realization.

_**You better know that in the end**_

The older brothers met in the middle of the living room. Leo held the book in his hand, Donny had the remains of the TV remote. The blue and purple brother set there objects on the table next to the pieces of chair.

_**It's better to say to much**_

Mikey let out a sob as he slumped down lower in his chair. The usually hyper turtle was over whelmed with emotions, sadness, loss, pain, confusion, the list continued on and on. The cloth that was pressed to his beading hand quickly turned from white to red.

_**Then never say what you need to say again**_

Leo, Raph and Donny all turned to the kitchen door hearing a quiet sob from under the music. The turtles exchanged glances and started to make there way source of the music, and cry of sadness.

_**Even as your hands are shaking**_

As they reached the door way it took the brothers seconds to take in the situation. Their baby brother sat at the table crying, with a bloody rag wrapped around his hand.

_**And your faith is broken**_

It took seconds for the standing turtles to jump into action, all three jumping forward to the crying turtle. Leo quickly drew up a chair and through his arm over the smaller turtles. Raph sat on Mikey's other side and grabbed his good hand. Raph slowly began running his hand up and down Mikey's arm trying to reassure his youngest brother. Donny took Mikey's hurt hand and unraveled the makeshift bandage.

_**Even as the eyes are closing**_

Donny let out a small gasp when he saw the bloody cut on his brothers hand, drawing in Leo's and Raph's attention. The purple turtle quickly stood and dashed out of the kitchen returning seconds later with his medical kit in hand. Donny quickly went to work re wrapping Mikey's hurt hand.

_**Do it with a heart wide open**_

When Donny finished working on Mikey's hand the four brothers sat in silence, listening to the end of the song. Donny felt his eyes start to tear up, as he glanced around at his brothers. He felt a arm slip around his shoulder as he was pulled closer to Raph.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

The brothers sat together enjoying each others company. The first time all four had done so since their fathers death.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

At that moment it dawned on the the brothers that they weren't alone. There father might have been taken away but they still had each other.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

Donny and Leo closed the gab between each other, so the family sat in a tight circle.

_**Say what you need to**_

_**Say what you need to**_

The turtles sat together silently fixing the broken bond that had been destroyed in the last few weeks, from there father's death.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

As the song faded from the radio the family knew that every thing was going to be alright. And no matter what happened they were never alone, and they needed to keep telling each other that.

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say**_

_**Say what you need to say **_

_**Say what you need to say**_

* * *

ok dudes the font on my computer got smaller for the last four lines... Like it was fadeing out.

Ok so yeah LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY _**SPELLING THINGS!!**_

Review becase i know you want to!! **REVIEW!!**

**should i keep writing TMNT fics or do you people want me off your line???**

**Let me know those kinds of things!!**

**Read my other story The Box** they kind of relate becase of the death of Master Splinter.

REVIEW GOOD OR BAD I DONT CARE!!!! I just love comments!!

LOVE,  
DayD.


End file.
